recurringfandomcom-20200213-history
Olidammaran Thieves Guild
Notable Members (clockwise from front): Destin Bela, Nikoli Nitrodi, Veselona Ilych, Anixius Pallium, Captain Harshlight, Vlorg, Bartholomew (not pictured) A graffiti-strewn thieves guild with shrine to Olidammara stands with plank-covered windows and rudimentary traps on the south side of this district. Destin Bela, Veselona Ilych, and Nikolai Nitrodi, are the unofficial pack leaders of this den of thieves. Communal, crass, and prolific, the town's Thieves Guild carves out their sordid living here with their pet dire rat, Bartholomew. They are nicknamed "The Bastards". While their tattoos consist of telltale "B's", they call "E" the "Letter of the Law", an ironic send-up of one of Skipta's phrases. While Skipta uses the phrase to mean that laws in Ethergaard should be followed by the book in every situation, the Bastards have a set of guidelines they use to bully each other when they screw up. They live by these three E's: Exuberance, Expertise, and Equality. Thieves guild members are encouraged to be raucous, colorful figures that gain a following in Deadtown (Exuberance). They are expected to hone their skills and become more adept than a layman (Expertise). Finally, there is honor among these thieves: on a job, gold should be split among members (Equality). Below the members are discussed in greater detail: Destin Bela An accomplished rogue with prematurely gray hair knotted into a long braid. Destin is handsome, charming, and a natural leader of the Bastards. He's an inveterate gambler but so far his games of chance have paid off for the thieves guild. Nikoli Nitrodi Nikoli can always be seen with one of his instruments: either delicately finger-picking his lute or spinning his knives between his fingers. Nikoli lost his eye during a robbery. He can be heard at the local tavern, a bard of some renown. Veselona Ilych With a powerful katana and a monk's training, Veselona sets her sights on truly causing chaos to a city that she views as beyond repair. With one of the darkest outlooks of the group, Veselona is rarely seen laughing or engaging with the Bastard's pranks or tagging. But come a job or a hit, and Vesolona is there. Anixius Pallium A mystic with unknown origins that uses his arcane magic to bolster the team's chances of evading capture. Clever, cruel, and with a devilish sense of humor, Anixius makes certain that if you're the butt of his joke, you're getting kicked. Captain Harshlight A pirate and brigand from the Fishery with a criminal record too long and one eye too few. Harshlight is simply too successful to be kept down for long, and is often a go-between for the bastards and the nobles of the fishery. He is an accomplished fighter himself. Vlorg Monosyllabic and unhinged, Vlorg is a hormonal force even in comparison to other half-orcs. He is impulsive and crude, and delights in playing baby games with the rest of the bastards. Vlorg has a soft spot for animals, taking a particular liking to Bartholomew. Bartholomew A familiar of Anixius that has been granted a degree of sentience. Bartholomew is a smart, enterprising rat whose favorite activity is to harass the various captives of the Bastards. =